Saying Goodbye
by RainWillow7
Summary: Viktor Krum was in the book store, looking for some of the new Quidditch techniques. But he suddenly met someone he didn't expect. Will he be able to say goodbye?


Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING about Harry Potter, we dont own the characters or anything, just the plot we have constructed.

Hello my lovies! Rain and Willow here, yes, this is our first fanfiction we ever made together *and the crowd goes wild, aaahh, ahhh* lol, Rain, thats me, is the one who publishes our stories and puts the authors note and yadda yadda. We are just newbies, so please dont be too harsh on us!  
Hope you'll enjoy this! :D

* * *

Saying Goodbye

Viktor Krum was at the book store, looking for a book about the latest Quidditch techniques.  
He sighed as he remembered the days before that Wronski Feint went wildly wrong and ended his professional Quidditch career. It wasn't that long ago, he supposed, but it felt like a lifetime.  
"Viktor?" A familiar gentle voice said behind him.  
Startled, he turned around so quickly that he nearly tripped.  
"Her...Her...Her-my-o-ninee?" He exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That was what I was going to ask you!" She laughed. "Why don't we talk over a drink at the bookshop café?"  
"S-sure!" He agreed, obviously still surprised.  
They went and sat down at the café and ordered a butterbeer each.  
"I haven't seen you for quite a while now! I missed you!" Hermione smiled.  
"You look as good as ever. I can still remember the days of our teens crystal clear..." Viktor sighed.  
"Thank you! You yourself haven't changed much." She said. "You know, when I first saw you at the World Cup of '94, I thought you were just a dumb quidditch player."  
"Oh, really? Oh…" He looked down sadly.  
"Oh please don't be sad!" She said. "That was before I met you! Once you came to Hogwarts and we go to know each other… Well, then…" She blushed. "Then I changed my mind." She laughed remembering the days they had spent together at her old school. "Do you remember when you would come into the library just to watch me study?"  
He sighed, relieved. "Yes, I spent countless hours pretending to read, when actually I was only there to watch you." Victor sat quietly for a minute, thoughtful, and then said sadly, "Your redheaded friend didn't seem to like me very much. Especially after you came to the Yule ball with me."  
"He was just jealous, because deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it, he liked me, very much. I know he wished he would have asked me to the Yule ball before you did." She smiled, sadly.  
Viktor smiled back, but he looked very pained. Hermione opened her mouth to say something to make him feel better, but he spoke before she could.  
"Yes, I thought so. The way he acted at the ball and afterwards… I could tell he had feelings for you."  
"He wasn't very nice to you at all..." She said sadly. "Even when you came to Bill and Fleur's wedding, he wasn't happy." She frowned. "I'm sorry. I think he felt threatened of you; of your fame and popularity… And of our history."  
"Yes. When he asked you to dance… It hurt to see you dancing with him..." He sighed. "But that's all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, Viktor. Did you know that I'm married to Ron now? We have two children: Rose and Hugo. I wanted you to be at the wedding, but I knew it would make Ronald uncomfortable. I'm sorry."  
"Yes, I know... And I wish you the very best. I tried to let you go after Fleur's wedding. I saw that you were happy with him." He had tears in his eyes now, but he was smiling.  
She, too, had tears in her eyes. "You're very nice, Viktor. You should come and visit soon. I'm sure Ron would be okay with that now. It's been so long and we are very happy together.  
He smiled and said, "I think it's best if I don't. From what Harry has told me, I know that he won't be comfortable with me visiting. I think he still harbours some negative feelings towards me."  
"Aw, okay. That is a pity. I would have loved for you to be able to meet Rose and Hugo," She said. "Are you married?"  
He smiled again. "Yes, I am. My wife, Roxanne, is very beautiful. Like you, actually," he added sadly. "I fear I haven't been able to truly love her until now. You, my first love, have always had a very special place in my heart. I think, now though, that I have seen you again, and I have seen how happy you are… I think now I will be free to love her as I should."  
Hermione smiled sadly, sorry for the turmoil she had caused him all these years.

Hermione's wand vibrated in her pocket, reminding her of the meeting she had at the ministry later that afternoon. "I'm sorry Viktor, I have to go. It was wonderful to see you again. I wish you the very best with everything. Say hello to Roxanne for me." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, then went to the counter to pay for her books.  
"Goodbye... Hermione." Viktor whispered.  
Once Hermione had left the store, Viktor got up and payed for his books. Once outside the store, he apparated, home to his lovely pregnant wife, Roxanne, who so much resembled Hermione. He loved them not because they resembled each other, but for who they were.  
For the first time in many years, he walked away from the past, looking ahead to the present, and to a happy life with Roxanne and their unborn baby.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Constructive critism is always appreciated :)


End file.
